Growing Up Akatsuki
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: there was that odd, pitiful pink haired girl down the road. but never go near her, never give her anything. anyone said to go near her, the dead girl held together by the unholy, will get wrapped up so tight in the power of the fates. but its too bad Pein had a soft spot for children, because it looks like there were some more victims of fate. Author: Neko Alex
1. The Little Pink Girl

**Growing Up****Akatsuki**

Pein moved quickly through the village of the leaf. he had just completed a mission, were he was to spy on the current ANBU captain of squad 7, Akatsuki intel division. but, he had been awake for nearly 48 hours, and decided to stop at a store. after ordering a nice warm coffee to ward of the chill of the winter's snow, he sat down at a school's park.

Pein may be the leader of Akatsuki, but he still always found children cute. he watched as a few girls jumped on a hop-scotch court, some boys were siting together at a shady tree, and a mixed group were passing a ball back and fourth in a stretch of grass. some kids were called back inside the school, and new ones came out, choosing were to go after locating some friends.

suddenly, all the kids stopped what ever it was they were doing, and joined a large circle that had formed a few feet from his bench. most of the kids were laughing, so he figured it was just a game. standing to throw his now empty cup into a garbage can, he suddenly heard a shrill wail. whipping around, he realized it had come from the group of kids.

he watched as the children pointed and laughed, not bothering with the fact that there had been a shriek. he watched as a girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes stepped up to a crying girl who sat on the floor.

"well well well! Sakura Haruno, the freak of the village!" the blonde growled. "your ugly, you live in a box, and everyone hates you!" the blonde, to Pein's amazement and horror, the blonde kicked the small girl in the leg. "well, i wonder why you even bothered trying to join the hop-scotch!" she slapped the girl. then with each of her next words, she kicked her again. "stupid! ugly! orphaned little-"

her leg was stopped abruptly. the blonde starred in shock, as Pein shoved her leg back to the floor. he stood back up, towering over the children. "that would be enough of that. now go." he said, sounding stern. the blonde stared angrily at him, then looked to the smaller girl on the floor. "he may have saved you this time, but this isn't over!" she screeched to the startled girl. and with that, Ino flicked her head and the other kids followed her as they headed away.

Pein turned to the girl, studying her for the first time. she was very small, dressed in a tattered, color-faded dress that clung pitifully to her skin. her hair was dirty, and straggled in knots. her jade eyes sparkled dimly, pale from what he recognized as hunger, pain, and sadness. she had no shoes, and her feet and hands were rough. she had cuts and bruises all over the bare plots of skin.

"Sakura, correct?" he asked, sinking to one knee. the girl looked up at him, eyes glistening with confusion. when she spoke, her voice was raspy and sounded small. "y-yes... w-who are you, mister?" as she asked, she looked at him with a shine of more confusion. "my name is Pein. so were are you living? i can take you home." Sakura shook her head ok. she stood weakly, only to have her legs buckle as she attempted to make a step.

Pein helped her back up with a soft smile as she looked up at him. he held her hand the whole way, in case she fell once more. as Sakura turned them down an ally way, he looked around shocked. "Sakura-san?" he asked, looking down to the pinkette. she looked up at him, her eyes just as sorrowful as before. "were is your home?" he asked, looking around as they reached the end of the ally. the only thing here was a dumpster and a few large boxes set together.

"i live here..." she said sadly, motioning with her free hand to the boxes. it looked just big enough for Pein to crawl in, so it was probably big enough for her to lay in. Pein looked sadly as he looked inside the pitiful whole. inside, there was whole-filled blanket. in the far corner, there was a small box. there was nothing else in here, so he was curious. "Sakura? were do your parents live? were do you get food?" he asked, the girl looking down guiltily.

"I... I don't have parents. im an orphan. I have to steal food to survive..." she whispered sadly. Pein thought for a minute. he looked at Sakura, then to her pitiful home, then back to her. he sighed inwardly, then smiled in and out.

"Sakura. I cant let you stay like this. would you like to come with me to have a new family?" he asked with a soft, friendly smile.

Sakura looked at him, bewildered. "R-really?" when he shook his head yes, that sorrow was replaced with endless joy in her eyes. Sakura through her arms around the man, who hugged her back. "when do you want to go?" he asked.

"anytime!" she croaked happily. she pushed into her box, and pulled out the box and blanket. as they started away, Sakura's tummy growled loudly. Sakura flinched, but said nothing. Pein, who was holding her hand, decided it was time to go to town before going on a trip.

he lead Sakura through the town, catching the bewildered stares of passer-byes. _shocked that the poor girl is with someone._ he guessed. he lead her to the place wear he had gotten his coffee before, and the lady at the counter smiled, then looked at Sakura, who had stopped holding his hand and was hiding behind him.

"You, you little thieving rat! get out of here!" she hissed, waving her arms threateningly at the small girl.

Pein grabbed the arm that flung farthest to Sakura, holding it firmly so she couldn't pull back. he gave the woman a fierce stare from his gray, ringed Rinnegan. he dropped her arm and she quickly retracted it, starring at him with confusion.

the shop's owner slammed the door open, and eyed the small girl that was still gripping Pein's Akatsuki cloak. his gaze was laced with anger and hate, so strong that Pein was quite surprised, even if Pein didn't let it show on his face. the owner stomped over to Sakura, as if he didn't even notice Pein. Sakura's gripped tightened.

"why you damn brat!" the owner yelled. his arm shot to the girl, but Pein side-stepped so he blocked the man from the small girl. "excuse me, but what could be so horrible to treat a _child_ like that?" his voice was thick with anger, giving an unspoken threat. the man glared defiantly at Pein, but his hands quivered. "that 'child' is the thief who has been stealing from me and my costumers since she was abandoned in a box when she was 3!" the man hissed.

the man stomped around Pein once more, and reached his hand to grab the girl by her scraggly dress's collar. Sakura's small hand clenched Pein's cloak tighter, whimpering.

but, before the man could move, Pein clenched his arm tight, and when i say tight, i mean **tight**! the owner yelped in Pein, and he told him "release my new daughter, or else." in a dark, menacing growl. the man released Sakura quickly, and Pein dropped his arm, and the man retched backward.

but along with the fear, there was a large anger in his eyes. but, sensing the wisdom to walk away, he kept his lips clenched and shuffled into the back of the store. Pein turned once more to the brown haired girl still at the cash register, who stared at Pein with shock plastered all over her now pale face.

"now, once more, id like to order." and with that, the girl snapped out of her trance-like shock. Sakura was clutching tightly to his cloak still, her grip unwavering, and was silent when Pein looked down to ask what she wanted.

_i wouldn't know what to order anyway... Bread? Water?_ _**well I say we should order some caviar, soaked in wine!**__Inner!__**hey, im just making a suggestion!**__i very mean one at that, this man is taking us in, and... i don't think we've ever seen him in our life..._ Sakura silently bickered with her Inner self, who was the opposite of her. Sakura would die if any of the strange thoughts that Inner so bluntly put ever escaped her lips, even if it was rare she came out at all.

Sakura was so preoccupied, she didn't realize Pein was walking away, just clung to him and followed mindlessly. as they were pushed by a buffeting winter wind, Inner sunk away into the back of her mind. Pein was once more at her mind, and her head bused with curiosity at why the man was helping her. _after all. im an ugly, stupid child._ she recalled some of the more common nick-names she had been given.

"Pein-san?" She whispered.

"Pein-_kun_ is listening." he said, turning his head to smile a warm smile that seemed to warm her bare feet as she followed through cold snow.

"why do you... want to help _me_?" She asked, looking at him. Pein gazed in to her sorrowful eyes, his Rinnegan seeping into her memories. long, cold nights of living in a lonely hole, frostbitten, spread through him. he left her mind, and stopped. he smiled once more at her, then knelt down.

"you know, i have no clue!" he said, before sweeping her off her feet. Sakura giggled after the first slab of shock left her, but Pein noticed the sliver of a spark in her eyes. _uncertainty?_ he thought, but Sakura's memory's lumbered over him quickly, answering his thought.

a cold night, and two adults looming over her box-house. they said they were going to take her home. as he felt the hope flare up in her chest, it was soon dowsed. some kids came out, pointing and laughing. "haha! my parents don't want someone like you!" a black-ish blue haired boy snorted.

Pein slipped away from the brief image as Sakura pushed it to the back of her mind, and as he reached the edge of town he poped into a tree, and became just a blur as he hit high speed, brushing silently toward the Akatsuki Base, what would be little Sakura's new home.

_Konan loves children as much as i do. Sakura will have a mother. and i will be her father. but what of the others to her, i do not know..._ was his final thoughts, as he came to a slow at the edge of the base clearing.


	2. Mitsuzōsake and Inner's warning

**Growing Up Akatsuki**

_Konan loves children as much as i do. Sakura will have a mother. and i will be her father. but what of the others to her, i do not know..._ was his final thoughts, as he came to a slow at the edge of the base clearing.

Pein put Sakura down gently on her feet, and she was surprised they didnt buckle under her. she held his hand tightly, and she skeeked in surprise as a two colored man seemed to seep from the wall.

"Pein-sama... what seems to have clung to your sleeve? **can i eat her?**" Terrified, she griped Pein's hand tweenty times harder. she whimpered in fear, gazing up at the man in a fly trap.

"no, you cant eat my daughter Zetsu. now hurry up and open the door." he growled, seeming very diffrent from earlier. Sakura sighed releif as the man phased back into the rock, which soon moved away to reveal a cave.

a woman with blue hair was waiting, leaning aginst the wall. her amber gaze was on her new dad, and snapped with surprise to Sakura. "Konan-chan." Pein greeted with a head nod. he lead Sakura into the cave, and she soon found that it had been carved into a walkway. a while inside, they came to an orange-painted door. Konan opened it then entered and Pein followed, Sakura at his side.

once the door closed, Konan smiled brightly at Sakura. "oh my gosh! Pein, who is this cutey?" Pein smiled happily. "well, your new daughter." Konan froze, then giggle uncontrollably. "oh! Pein, it's about time!" Konan hugged the bewildered girl. she had been expecting an argument of how sudden this was...

"what is your name, child?" Konan asked. "S-Sakura..." she managed a huched voice. Konan examined the weak fram, dull look, and wraggled clothing of her new child. "come. we have clothes to fit you better. and a nice room. Pein-kun, you might want to find everyone for the meeting to introduce this little blossom... Zetsu's a blaber mouth, so everyone will know soon." and with that, Sakura was lead away by her new mother.

Konan led her down the hall a short way, then stopped at a pink door. she opened it, and led Sakura in side by holding her hand. the room was painted a light shade of sky blue, and a pink bed with super fluffy blankets on it was on the left half. to the right, were Konan went after placing Sakura on the bed, was a dresser.

Konan pulled out a small, black cloak decorated with red clouds. the cloak had a hood, and long sleeves, and was made out of thick material. "here we are! this is your winter cloak. now lets see..." Konan scuttled for something among the dressess hanging in a closet. she pulled out a simply adorable white dress, decorated with small blue flowers. "this looks so cute! try it out sweety!" Sakura tryed out the dress, marvaling how fancy it was. Konan handed her some nice white dress shoes, which she slipped on.

leaving behind the cloak on her first bed, Konan and Sakura walked side by side to an unpainted door that was across from the original orange one. Sakura could hear here fauther speaking inside the door, and she watched as Konan folded a paper rose. once it was finished, Konan slipped it into Sakura's hair like her own. "time to go in!" Konan purred. Konan took Sakura's hand, and opened the door.

Sakura was shy as she realized the 7 new people she had never met locking their gazes on her. Sakura inched behind Konan, clutching the long cloak in tiny hands. "what the hell? your bringing a brat into Akatsuki?" a man with silver hair hissed violently. his pink eyes where locked on her jade orbs. "that brat would die in a week!" Sakura blinked at him.

"no, i wouldnt..." she said out loud. "my demon protects me..." some eyes widened at the word Demon.

"Sakura? what demon?" Konan knelt beside her.

"my demon. her name is Inner Sakura, but she prefers to be called Inner. Do you want to meet her?" Sakura asked inthusiasticly. Konan looked at Pein, he shrugged, confused. "s-sure Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, then she got to her knees. she made a lot of quick hand seels, then muttered "Akuma rirīsu-jutsu" (demon release jutsu).

suddenly, Sakura's eyes rolled back in her head. then, they glowed an ominuos pink. her pink locks turned blood red, and her skin paled. "Hello! Im Inner! Now, i am here on behave of my sweet girl Sakura. i just want you to know one thing: one of you make a move on her, an i rip you to shreds!" the voice was dark and raspy, followed by throaty laughter. some Akatsuki jumped up, starring in shock. but the glow of the eyes diapeared, and the red hair turned pink once more as her skin reclaimed some color.

"did you meet Inner?" she asked with a smile. Pein, who was first to recover, smiled back. "yup, she seems to like you, too."

secretly, this was the kind of mirical Pein was hoping for. he was worried she wouldnt surrvive here, after all Akatsuki was hunted often because they were S-criminals.

"Inner says 'of course!'." Sakura informed them. Konan helped Sakura back up onto her feet, and lead her to the only empty chair- next to her and a tall blue man.

Sakura looked up at the tall man with a smile. he grined back, his sharp teeth visible in his grin. "hello there, pinky!" he chuckled.

her smile turned backwards. "thats not my name." she hissed. "so? these people call me sharky, but my name is Kisame. why cant i call you pinky?" he continued to smile.

"because. my hair wasnt always pink, and it isnt now." she growled back. he looked at her confused, so she elaborated.

"my hair LOOKS pink, but only since i was 2. Inner's hair is red, and she had an affect with my white hair. look close." Kisame leaned over, then turned to a tall black haired man. "hey Itachi! the kunoichi's hair is white **and**red!" he purred.

sure enough, her hair was half red strands and half white strands. it looked pink, and from an angle it could look red or white.

"my hair isnt pink, it's not red, and its not white." she whispered. he turned back to her, confused. so did the other akatsuki. Sakura sighed.

"Inner's hair is red, but that is only one of my demons. i have another, her name is Mitsuzōsake [moon shine]. i never met her- but she twined with me at birth, and she turned by hair white. Inner tells me my real hair is black." she said.

all Akatsuki looked stunned. finally, a blonde with a half-pony tail broke the silence. "how can a CHILD have TWO demons? in the case of the the tailed beasts, even one can kill you!" his blue eye was filled with shock and bewilderment.

Sakura didnt answer. but someone else did. Sakura's eyes glowed pink, and her hair turned red. a wise seeming expresion turned up inside the ominous glowing pink orbs as skin pailed to white like half of Zetsu.

when the lips moved, it was the raspy voice of Inner. "I am not really a demon. I am a gaurdian god." the entire Akatsuki stared in silence, amazed the Inner of Sakura could push to the surface on it's own occored. "you speak of the tailed beasts. those beast, when alowed to roam free, have a gaurdian. you are also aware that combined the beast would make up the 10 tailed, i prosume." Pein noded his head agreement.

"the ten tails had a god gaurdian, the god is inside this child as well. i also was once a gaurdian to a beast- the nine tails. my name was once Ryūketsunomisuto [bloody mist]. but now i shelter this girl's heart, as Mitsuzōsake protects her soul." she spoke evenly.

"i am the godess of blood, as Mitsuzōsake is the godess of the moon. on new moons, Mitsuzōsake sleeps and her hair will turn red. on nights of the red eclipse, i will sleep and this girls hair will turn white. on the night of the new moon's eclipse- her hair will return to it's black as we both sleep... that night Sakura will die." Pein's eyes grew larger, horrified that his daughter's life was fortold to end by a god herself.

"i-i-is that surtain?" he stammered. the pink eyes locked on the adopter of the godess's precious child. "no." came the steady reply.

Inner's eyes swept around the group. "this child was born still-born. her heart is weak, and her soul is lose. we have kept her alive her hole life, but for that reason she weakens. she feels great pain, shuned by everyone at birth because we are present in her. she is unaware of this fate, and i suggest no one tell her. Mitsuzōsake and I can normally tell the futer..."

Inner trailed off, only pushing the Akatsuki to the end of their seats. in a moment she continued.

"this child holds all your fates. along with the worlds. her death will mean a dark futer for etirnity. but her life will mean the wish of peace Akatsuki has been pushing for. Mitsuzōsake and I can normally tell the futer. but the path splits, and we can not see the result. the way there is shadowed from are view as well. the gods are in the dark for the first time, and the heavens are at steak with this world." her words put spikes of fear in all of Akatsuki's hearts.

"but you said she will die! how can we change this?" Sasori gasped, his normaly bored eyes were wide with amazment.

"from this point," Inner continued emotionless. "your destinys are entwinded with this child. as i said, she suffers great pain- mental pain. she is untrusting on anyone but her demons. she doesnt even trust her own mind and body, because it will let her die if we godessess were to leave. it is partly this dis-trust that will lead her to die. Akatsuki, the first step is to bring her trust forth, for she has left it behind."

they stared in silence, astounded. "wait. what will happen if she survived? what will she stop?" Itachi asked, his voice shaky with fear.

the pink eyes locked with Itachi's, and despite how much he wanted too he couldnt avert his gaze from the stunning glow.

"the tailed beasts. Akatsuki wishes to gather them, correct? the tenth tailed beast is what is planed to be released... this beast will kill all but one of you." her gaze swept around the whole table. "that one person has decided he will be it's master. this man is amoung you, he is the enemy to the peace you search. this man is not as he seems..." her gaze rested on Itachi once more.

"you... you are Uchiha, correct?" the man nodded his head shakily, unable to speak in her gaze. "you are aware of your clan history... you must remember the name Madara Uchiha, the name is evil... the name is murderous... he is the enemy who will lead you to your demise." her gaze left Itachi once more.

now her gaze moved to lock in some strange way with Deidara and Sasori at the same time. "you two... you also play a very important parts of her life. you are her external gardians. her life will be placed on you many times over. i place with you my trust, to gaurd my angle." both boys exchanged bewildered looks.

"w-wait? us?" Sasori questioned.

"yes. Sasori, Deidara. you both will protect her- and at one point, it will not be because it will save your own..." her pink gaze swept around them all. "the day will come, when all but one of you will love this child like she IS your family... while the other person here has set his sights to kill her the moment i spoke of his plan."

suddenly, the red hair began to lighten, and the eye's color reverted to a blue shade. "my time to speak with you is at it's end... now... Deidara... Sasori... you must protect her..." her voice faded, raspy as it echoed in their minds.

the hair on her head kept whitening, and the eyes glowed omiously blue. "I speak... to you now..." a soft voice flowed silkily from Sakura's lips. "I... am Mitsuzōsake... godess of the moon." her voice was faint, and smooth. it calmed the Akatsuki greatly, after siting through the terror filled futer of Inner's raspy speach.

"Deidara and Sasori will save her life many times... and i call upon the two of you to watch her closely... one man will continue to attempt her death, and he is planing his first move at this moment..." the Akatsuki looked around at each other. "Itachi... it is true, this man's real name is madara... and you will know best his special abilitys... Pein... you too will have a higher part to play." her blue gaze rested on each of them in turn.

"the tailed beasts... there are two you must find... you must bring them here... the 9 and 1 tails... they will become Sakura's friends... and you... Hidan... Zetsu..." her gaze managed to lock on them both, despite they were on oposite sides of the table.

"Hidan... Zetsu... you ave your own jobs in these affairs... Hidan... you and Kakazu will fight to save the tailed beasts... Kakazu will die..." the stiched up man froze, and Hidan and Zetsu had gazes locked on the glowing blue orbs.

"but Hidan... will live... and he will bring another person to join this game of life and death..." Hidan looked confused, but the god turned to look full on at Zetsu. "you... will find two allies... of yellow and purple... these new three will come..." she said quitely, then looked to Kakazu- he was terrified to the thought of his own death.

"Kakazu... do not fear your death. it will be painless... and those of this group live with the face they will die if they mess up... even before the god's warning." Kakazu looked up, smiling. "well, then the best i can do is be strong." he panted.

Konan was next to speak. "i-is there anything i can help with in this? cant i help with my daughter's life?"

"Konan... you as well as all Akatsuki play a large part in this... you have the mother's heart... it will be needed... all these new to come will have been void of a mother... you will play parts to them that are only possibly played by you." the blue eyes glowed, looking at Konan with passion and pain. "you have one of the hardest jobs to play..."

Mitsuzōsake looked around the table, and the hair of white began to pinken... "my time with you is up... protect this girl... i fear the first move will be played soon... unaware to all of you... but remember... there is more to this child then meets the eye..."


	3. The First Attack

**Growing Up Akatsuki**

Sakura regained her consciousness as her hair returned to its original pink. her now jade eyes roamed the table of people dressed in black and red. she was confused to see layers of shock and horror on each face.

she spoke nervously "wha-what happened?" Pein, his facial expression calming as he gave his head a shake, smiled at her.

"nothing important, Saku. come, its time for you to sleep. you've had a long day." he said reassuringly. then, Sakura unaware of it, Pein signaled to Sasori silently. he and the blonde next to him both rose as Pein lead the pinkette away.

Konan and Pein laid Sakura down gently, and Sakura marveled at the comfort of her first night in a bed. she found herself slipping away into the first deep sleep she had in years, warm and snug.

meanwhile, outside her door... Pein sent Konan to go work out some papers on Sakura, and spoke with the two men he had sumand.

"i want this door guarded as she sleeps. you can take shifts, what ever. according to the 'goddesses', you two are to guard my daughter."

both boys nodded. when Pein had gone, they decided to guard at the same time. they stood one on each side of the door.

then it opened. a very sleepy pinkette emerged. "Sakura?" Deidara asked. only then did she realize the two boys.

"eh, i need to... go..." she said, blushing. Deidara smiled, chuckling.

"come on, un. this way." he said, restraining his laughter. Sasori was also trying secretly not to snicker. the two boys walked her down the hall.

after waiting outside for her to 'go', they walked the sleepy girl to her room. she entered, and they retook up the guard of her room.

_crash!_

both boys knew that came from her room. they threw the door open, and charged in. the pinkette had obviously been knocked out, blood was dripping down her forehead, already running down to her chin.

Sasori threw a kuni to the figure holding her in one arm's head, while Deidara sent one to his arm. the dark figure dodged and threw the girl at into the air.

Deidara dived to the floor, and he took the force out of her fall as he brought her small body into his chest. Sasori had pulled out one of his poison soaked swords, and was currently battling the shadow.

Deidara got up instantly, pressing Sakura to his chest. he ran into the hall, and knocked hard on the door across the hall. it opened instantly, revealing Itachi.

the black haired man instantly saw the blood on the girls face, and Deidara flicked his head to her room. the Uchiha was gone in a flash, ready to help battle the force trying to kill the child.

with Sakura still pressed into his chest, he ran down the hall. he got to Pein and Konan's bedroom, and knocked on the door. Konan opened the door, and as she caught a glimpse of pink, she shouted to the orange haired leader.

"Sasori and Itachi should be battling Madara at the moment, in he room." he said, recalling the name the goddesses had given the shadow man.

"Konan, stay with Deidara and watch over her." Pein shouted angrily over his shoulder as he left the room.

"god, when they said the first attack would be soon..." Konan gasped as she grabbed a medic kit.

"didn't think they meant THIS soon?" he finished. Konan nodded.

just then, Kisame- who's room was across from Pein and Konan's- burst in.

"what the hell is going on?" he shouted. Deidara looked up at him.

"wait here with Konan and watch over her. im going to check on the battle."

and with that the blonde left the pinkette with the Akatsuki members with blue hair.

when he found Sasori, he Itachi and Pein were in a heated battle in the hall. Hidan and Kakazu had joined in as well, while Zetsu was off to the was suddenly sent flying into the wall near Deidara.

"Pein-sama! what do we do?" he asked. Pein looked up at him. "you, Konan, Sasori, and someone else take Sakura out of here, now." was all he said. Deidara sent a clay bird to land on the redheads shoulder.

he glanced at it, then shadow-cloned himself. the real him appeared next to Deidara.

"what is it?" he asked.

"orders. head back to Pein's room. tell Konan and Kisame to prepare to go. you, me, them, and Zetsu are leaving." and with that the two split.

Deidara tugged Zetsu's white arm, and the bi-colored man looked at him. "oi, Pein's got orders. lets go plant boy." the two ran back, Deidara explained as they approached the bedroom. they regrouped, Sakura in a protective chakra bubble in Kisame's arms, and dashed out of the building.

"ok. so who didn't we notice at work in the time of battle?" Zetsu's light half asked.

"... Tobi?" Sasori guessed.

the others exchanged looks, as if that was impossible- the midgewt man was like a stupid 8 year old! but the more they thought and talked about it, it seemed they might know less about the boy then they thought...

they had gotten to a secret hiding place that only Konan and Pein had known about, and hid there.

soon enough, Pein showed up at the door. his arm looked very injured as it hung from his shoulder, limp and useless. he had a new scar going across his chest, visible as the top of his cloak had been shredded.

"it's safe now, and we now know who 'Madara' is..." the ring eyed man announced; he didn't explain, just said that there would be a meeting tomorrow.

Deidara, who had been holding Sakura, stood up with the pinkette. as they all made their way out of the cave into the open where dawn was breaking, Sakura stirred.

"wha? Dei-kun? what's happening?" she asked sleepily. she looked around at the group, and her eyes edged with horror as she saw her adopted father.

she struggled out of the blonde's arms, and got to the man. "Pein-kun? are you ok?"

Pein looked down at her, a reassuring smile on his face. "im fine, Saku-chan." Sakura reached up, and put her hand on his arm. she pulled back as he winced in pain.

Sakura frowned deeply. she reached up her hand again, holding it less than an inch from the surface. the whole group watched, stunned, as the child and Pein's arm were enveloped in a strong green chakra.

" Akuma no Furasshu Chiyu-jutsu [demon's flash healing jutsu]." she murmured as she formed hand seals with her free hand.

Pein's eyes widened in surprise as his arm was instantly usable, with only two scars to show for the dramatic injury that had once destroyed it. he flexed his fist once his arm was no longer surrounded by chakra.

"what. was. THAT?" black Zetsu asked.

Sakura blinked, smiling. "oh, Inner taught me that. it's a jutsu tailed beast use to use before being put into humans."

Pein and Konan exchanged glances. happy glances. "what a child, un!" Deidara purred happily, scooping her up in one arm. the pinkette giggled happily, and the group continued on with a slightly lighter mood.

but, when they reached the base, Sakura's smile disappeared. Itachi and Kakazu were down on their backs, panting and bleeding excessively. Hidan was grumbling as he search disastrous scene for a missing arm.

"Tachi-kun! Kazu-kun!" the pinkette ran over to the two men. there was a literal pool of blood where they sat, but Sakura ran through it undeterred, as if the amount of blood wasn't significant.

the two looked up, eyes dulled with pain, as she crouched beside them. "S-Sakura will help!" she stammered as she racked her brain of Inner's teachings.

she relaxed both boys so they lie on there backs, though Itachi kept insisting he was fine. he clearly wasn't, one of his eyes was completely red with blood and blindness, both his arms were as ruined as Pein's was along with Itachi's left leg- which was also snapped into an awkward angle. and his chest was covered in scars, bared as he had torn away his cloak to wrap around his more injured arm.

Sakura put both hand over Itachi, and the Uchiha was stunned as he was enveloped into a mass of green.

"Shitsuryō akuma no kaifuku-jutsu [mass demon's recovery jutsu]." she murmured. from all the trees around them, green petal shaped drifted into the chakra bubble. they slowly covered the Uchiha's bloody body, until all of him was hidden completely.

then the green wrapping began to fade, and the chakra entered Sakura's body once more. now the Uchiha was completely visible, and aside from scars he was good as new, even his single blood eye had returned to it's normal state.

he sat up, amazed. "what..." he asked. he flexed his body as he stood. "i don't feel anything..." he gasped. when an Uchiha gasps, you know something amazing happened- like being completely healed by a child in a matter of moments.

Sakura nodded, turning to the second man on the floor. Sakura repeated the process, needing to use slightly more chakra as he was worse.

as the chakra and leaf-petal wrapping dissolved, the small pink child collapsed onto Kakazu's chest.

he sat up, and scooped up the fragile child. he stood up, looking around. "this is one kick as girl..." Kakazu chuckled. the men and Konan all chuckled along.

"cant be more right..." Itachi murmured.

"the body of two demons, the ability to heal so well, outstanding chakra control. all wrapped into one single, adorable pinkette who's not even at the age to enter ninja academy..." Sasori recalled.

"and have any of you noticed her chakra size?" Kisame gasped. "it's 3 times mine!"

they all sensed it was true.

"well, it seems i found the perfect daughter!" Pein said with a smirk. Konan nodded agreement.


	4. Comfort

**Growing Up Akatsuki**

Sakura woke up, to find herself in a new room. this one was painted orange-yellow mixes, and all around her, the smell and sight of clay was abundant.

she sat up slowly, Inner telling her she should try to stretch a little.

but she was to surprised to do any stretching.

_inner... this isn't my ally... what is this?_

_**it's ok, Saku-chan. remember your new daddy, Pein-kun? and mommy, Konan-chan?**_

Sakura blinked, the memory flooding back to her. but she wasn't as happy as you would have thought an ex-orphan to be.

_Inner... i don't deserve any of this..._

_**yes, you do! it's all for you, no one's going to take it from you!**_

_b-but Inner! im not worth any of this..._she thought sadly to her inner self, standing from the bed.

_**Saku-chan, you deserve this. all of it. you deserve to be safe, to be happy, to have a family!**_

_no... i don't. im a freak, im not worth anything..._ she sank down to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping them with her arms in fetal position as she leaned against the bed.

_**Sakura, honey. your not a freak, we are your friends! we protect you!**_

"then why does everyone hate me? ! ?" she cried out loud, tears finally escaping her forest green orbs.

instantly, the door was thrown open. standing there was the one she had learned to be Deidara. he was normal, unlike her. she envied that normality. the fun streak in him, the smile he normally wore.

but now she saw the confused look in his eyes, as he walked over to her and crouched down. "who hates you, un? whats going on?" he asked worriedly, seeing her wet cheeks.

she flinched away from his touch, scooting away. "nothing, Dei-kun..." she whispered, her eyes fixed on the floor patch in front of her.

he wasn't convinced in the slightest, his gaze filled with concern, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. he smiled softly.

"come on, yeah. your family wants to see you today!" he said cheerfully. she looked up to him, and he didn't miss the twinkle of emotions in her eye: envy, insecurity, worry, denial.

"ok, Dei-kun." she succumbed. she didnt agree, she succumbed. he furrowed his eyebrow, but helped her up and walked her by the hand to the kitchen, to the anxiously awaiting Akatsuki.

Kakazu and Itachi were especially anxious to see she was ok, after all, she got like that from saving their life...

both were hiding a good bit of it, but their partners were obviously picking up their worried emotions. Kisame, being the guy with a soft spot he was, indeed was anxious on his own. Hidan as well was anxious, after all, this kid had just saved the life of his best friend.

as for Pein and Konan, they were both talking frantically about her. and when she walked in, both parents darted over to the little girl and group hugged her- much to her surprise.

Sasori was the only one to notice the look on his partners face, so he came up and asked "whats with the look?"

Deidara glanced from the child, to Sasori, and back again. "its... she's just so... messed up... un..." he managed, furrowing his brow further. "i walked in, she said someone hated her, and she was crying..."

Sasori watched the girl for a minute, and he found that hollow, empty, crushed look in her eyes, that were slightly red from tears. he could guess easily what she had meant.

"Deidara, what did people think about your kekkei genkai back in Iwa?" he asked calmly.

"well, they hated it of coarse. i was the freak, un. why?" he asked, glancing at his partner curiously.

"what do you think people thought of her as when she was once dead, then brought back to life by two demons?" he answered the blonde's question with his own.

Deidara blinked for a minute. so Sasori continued "the difference between you two- she had hers from a very young age, yours came into view around 8. and there are others in Iwa with what you had, she was all alone."

Deidara knew very well what Sasori was getting at. it was the village who had done this to her. they had left this girl to nothing but hate, and it had broken her.

"come on, Sakura-chan!" Konan piped happily, leading her little girl to the table to an open seat next to Itachi and Pein's chair. "let's get you something to eat, your much to thin!"

Sakura shook her head, looking at the piece of table in front of her as a bowl of scrambled eggs and bacon was set in front of her. "im not hungry..." she mumbled, though at the smell of food, her stomach begged to differ- but not to loud, it was to weak to make anything loud.

Itachi, being the only one to have heard her stomach, closed his eyes. _her stomach doesn't even have the energy to growl properly, and she says she's not hungry?_

he growled inwardly, picking up the fork and getting a good sized bite on it. "say 'AW', Sakura." i ordered calmly.

she looked up, shaking her head. "no..." she whispered.

"Sakura-chan, you need to eat." Itachi pressed, stubbornly.

she opened her mouth to say no again, but he slipped the mouthful in, and pulled the fork back out.

she chewed slowly, looking back down, and swallowed. "am i going to have to feed you, or can you eat?" he asked softly, putting a hand on the child's shoulder.

she smiled faintly and weakly, but it was still a smile, as she picked back up her fork. she ate the next bite gingerly, but found herself devouring it rapidly.

while that was happening, Itachi found everyone to be starring at him in utter shock. he pretended he didn't notice, eating his own breakfast.

"uh... Itachi?" Kisame asked from his other side. the look the shark was giving him was amazed and stunned at the same time, "what was THAT? ? ?"

"hn. she needs to eat." was all he said. the blue man smirked, turning back to his own food, as did the others.

Sakura ended up eating a good 3 bowls that morning, and for the first time in a few years, she was full. normally, she would eat that much over a span of maybe 2 weeks at best- now she has eaten that much in a matter of 30 minutes.

and, being as young as she was and with that nice full feeling, she fell asleep at the table.

the sight was so cute for Akatsuki, that no one really wanted to move her. but, Sasori finally picked her up gently and took her to his bed so she wouldn't wake up stiff. he sat in the room, in the chair at his desk.

the red head noticed a small box, which had been put in the artist duo's room. it was the only possession Sakura had brought with her here to Akatsuki, and he reached forward to it.

it was small and red, and it had pink blossoms decorating all sides. it was like a little shoe box made of wood, with latches on all sides, and a handle on top.

he carefully un did all the latches, and lifted up the lid. inside, the first thing he found was a small printed papers taped together.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_we are writing to say that your kind is not welcomed in the orphanages in Iwa. (stone)_

_Sakura Haruno,_

_we are writing to say that your kind is not welcomed in the orphanages in Suna. (sand)_

_Sakura Haruno,_

_we are writing to say that your kind is not welcomed in the orphanages in Ame. (rain)_

_Sakura Haruno,_

_we are writing to say that your kind is not welcomed in the orphanages in Kiri. (mist)_

_Sakura Haruno,_

_we are writing to say that your kind is not welcomed in the orphanages in Kumo. (cloud)_

_Sakura Haruno,_

_we are writing to say that your kind is not welcomed in the orphanages in konaha. (leaf)_

Sasori stared at the sheet. these were cut-outs from sheets after you applied to enter a child into a Orphanage. and Sakura seems to have been denied by EVERYONE.

shaking his head, he pulled the next item out of the box. this was a scroll, labeled 'limitation'. he unrolled it on the desk, finding himself blinking at a sealing jutsu. judging by what he scanned on it, it was what banded her life to the goddesses.

he stood, and walked over to the sleeping girl, rolling her onto her stomach ever so gently, and pulling her shirt up to her shoulder blades. he coated his hand in chakra, and sure enough two seals reacted to his chakra on her back.

1. a deep midnight blue crescent moon with the kanji of 'soul', and 2. a dark blood red drop with the kanji for 'heart'

it was easy to guess which was for each demon. so he went to look at the last thing in the bow- a little red locket with a white circle.

he looked at it in interest, un clicking the two halves. inside, he found a picture of Sakura on one side, and on the other was the images of two different goddesses. three guesses to who.

so, the few items she had was rejection letters, a scroll on her demon seals, and a locket with her goddesses. he sighed, looking into the box again... to find another item...


	5. Nightmares

**Growing Up Akatsuki**

Sasori peered into the box, finding a fourth item he had missed.

he pulled it out, confused. a small little book, with a lock. _a diary? where is the key?_ he thought searching the box and other objects. but there was no key, nothing that would fit the tiny metal lock.

he sighed, setting everything back the way he had found it, then pushed the box to the side of the desk.

_she has no one but those two demons, which are the only things keeping her alive. she has been rejected from every orphanage because of those demons. and also, that little girl holds the life of the world in her hands, unknowingly._ he sighed outwardly. that all seemed too much for a little girl like her. not to mention her current mental state.

he looked to her again as she shifted in her sleep. she was whimpering and crying, she must be having a nightmare.

she ran... and ran... and ran... she didn't know why she was running, but Inner kept telling her she couldn't stop.

she could hear something following her... someone... a lot of someones... she had tears pouring down her cheeks, and her limbs and lungs were heaving and screaming at her to stop, but Inner was retorting them with her terror filled voice.

"come back here, you demon brat!" a voice bellowed behind her, and she jolted at the malice in her voice. the jolt made her miss a step, and she tumbled to the floor.

she found herself surrounded by dark shadows, kicking her as the chanted hateful words like "demon" "monster" and "beast".

she cried out in pain to no one, there was only darkness and figures of people hurting her. so, all that happened was pain. pain... and suffering... misery... what they said she deserved.

"Sakura-chan..." she almost missed the light whisper on the breeze, nearly drowned out by the harsh voices around her. she screamed louder, for who ever was calling her to help her.

she crawled into fetal position again as no one came to stop them, and they continued to hurt her.

"Sakura-chan." the whisper on the wind was a little louder and in a different voice, and as she heard it it sparked hope in her chest. she screamed even louder for help, but it turned into and agonizing wail as someone stabbed something sharp into her side.

"Sakura? Sakura!" the voice became loud and distressed, but also more familiar, as it was different again from the last two.

she screamed frantically for who ever it was to help her, for someone to end this torture. but again, no one came.

"Sakura-chan!" this voice was the same as the last... maybe this time someone was trying to help her... it sounded worried and terrorized, and she screamed at it to save her.

and this time, it did. the pain faded away, and she felt warmth. another shadow appeared to stand over her, and it cradled her carefully, keeping the harsh forms at bay.

she looked up to see who had saved her as the darkness around them faded... and she found a smiling ginger.

as Sasori watched her toss and turn, she started to scream in her sleep, jolting him out of his chair. he got to her side, trying to settle her down. but as his voice spoke, she seemed to scream louder, now forming words of "help" or "please"

Deidara came running into the room, looking worried. "Sakura chan!" he called worriedly as he bent over her. she instantly started to scream for help again, and he took a step back, looking at Sasori.

"go find Pein." was all the redhead said. then the blonde was gone, and returned a minute later with a very distressed looking Pein.

"Sakura? Sakura!" he gasped, trying to wake her up.

she only screamed in response like before, though her voice was dripping with much more panic.

Pein stared at her, "Sakura!" he he called again, and she cried more tears, which already stained her pale face.

he furrowed his brow, and scooped her into his arms. her small hands clutched to his cloaks she buried her face into him.

she whimpered a little more, relaxing. her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light. he smiled softly as her, and she smiled back. "thank you, daddy..." she whispered, her eyes closing again.

she was out like a light, and all three boys smiled at the sleeping pinkette. , as the father gently layed her down and pulled up the covers.

Pein dismissed the two boys, saying he would watch her for now, and they bid farewell.

hey layed down beside her, closing his eyes as he relaxed, while still keeping his senses open to danger. especially Madara... or who he now knew was Tobi...

the little rat, he was the only one who didn't come to fight, and when Madara left, Tobi was know where to be found.

he also thought of another thought. Akatsuki had been planning to go and capture the tailed beasts, but only for that plan. now, it seems that plan was going to fail to bring peace...

then, Pein remembered something Mitsuzōsake had said during the brief time of the meeting. the nine and one tails, they needed to be brought here. Zetsu was also said to bring someone to them. two, one of purple and one of yellow. and Hidan and Kakuzu were to fight. Hidan would bring someone with him to Akatsuki, too...

he wondered, who were these people? who were the current hosts, the chinchuriki? who were yellow and purple? who was going to kill Kakuzu, and who would Hidan bring back with him?

he sat up on the edge of the bed, and used his ring to summon Zetsu, his best spy.

"you called, leader-sama?" he asked, fazing through the wall next to the door.

"i need you to go out, im sending you to the leaf in search of the current nine tails container." he ordered. "and send Deidara and Sasori to me, too."

"**hai, Leader-sama.**" and the man fazed back through the wall.

about maybe 5 minutes later, the artist team walked in. "Pein-sama?" Sasori asked.

"you two are going to the sand to search out for the current container of the sand spirit Shukaku." he ordered. they both nodded, and turned to leave. "and your taking Sakura with you."

the turned sharply, stunned. "what? we cant do that, un!" Deidara protested.

"Sakura is going to need to learn ninja skills, to be strong and face what she must. a journey will be good for her." Pein said firmly. "the three of you are leaving tomorrow morning."

with that, he motioned both boys away, and they obeyed. Pein looked down at the pinkette, and smiled as he picked her up.

her room had been destroyed in the battle, so she had been moved into the artist's room. now, he was going to carry her to his rooom to spend the night with her new parents.

he carried her down the hall, smiling down at snuggled into him as he walked, making him chuckle lightly when he opened his office door, than opened the door connected to it that lead to his and Konan's bedroom.

Konan was all ready there, and she smiled softly as Pein set the child in the middle of the bed. she pulled the covers up over the girl, and both new parents layed down at her sides, smiling happily.


	6. hi there, Love!

**Growing Up Akatsuki**

Sasori and Deidara stood just outside of the Akatsuki base, starting their journey. A pink haired child walked in between, holding their hands and swinging them back and forth once in a while.

Sakura had a new wardrobe, too. A black dress, two straps, which reached down just past her knees. No detail, no design, no ruffles, just a simple silk dress. She had a black cloth tied into her hair like a head band, and a red sash around her waist.

They had figured it was best not to put any Akatsuki clouds on her person, less she become a target if someone found her in Suna and they, for whatever reason, weren't there to keep her from being captured.

Crossing the countries was easy enough in the forest region; Sakura didn't really complain that she was hungry or scream because her feet hurt, like a kid would have done the whole way.

She only asked 'are we there yet?' when they walked into the beginnings of the dessert, which is where they told her where Suna was, so in all honesty it was a logical question.

After a total of three inns, a few teashops, and a long journey, Suna was coming into view. While Sasori pointed it out to Sakura, who couldn't quite see so far, Deidara crafted up a large clay bird.

Grabbing Sakura from behind, chuckling when she jerked in surprise, he set her on top the awaiting ride. Sasori climbed on after, and Deidara mounted the front seat, before the creature flapped its wings experimentally, and then soared into the sky.

Carefully landing on the side deserted, quite side of the village just inside the gate, Sasori grabbed the pinkette and leaped off, Deidara following, before the bird shrunk and he tucked it into his clay bag again.

"Hmm, that was easy." Sasori stated. "Obviously security hasn't improved since I left."

Deidara laughed, "Suna's pretty lame, Sasori, yeah. It's a miracle it's still here." He taunted, taking Sakura's hand as they went back to the populated sections to find an in.

"No one ever attacks the dessert, they don't want the land." He stated boredly. "Anyway, that's the whole reason Subaku is being attempted, to have a great weapon stationed in the village." He added, taking Sakura's other hand.

They walked on, bickering about how the sand was just a reject country, given the only available plot of land, as they found an Inn. A nice one, not the kind where people go for one night stands. They wouldn't even think of bringing the pinkette who had enough problems sleeping at night into one of those places.

Kakuzu would just have to get used to the expense, Sakura was a kid, and neither artist had any intension explaining the odd banging sounds and moans.

The three settled into the room nicely, having requested the two-bed sweet.

Sakura looked up at them, "there are only two beds, Dei-chan? There are three of us." She stated. At least she had math going for her.

"I don't sleep, Sakura-chan." Sasori stated, lifting her up and setting her down on the bed. It was already getting dark out when they found the Inn, and it had been a few hours, it was bed-time. "But you do. So good night, Saku."

Already groggy after the journey she, murmured them both goodnights as Deidara leapt onto his own bed, which made her giggle slightly.

She woke, as always, at the crack of dawn. She had worked a schedule of sneaking around the slow-moving market at this time, to get food. And, seeing as how they had low food quantities, she decided now was the best time to show them she could help by bringing back a few apples or something for breakfast.

She couldn't see Sasori, she wondered where he was as she closed the door quietly, scrambling down the hall, and into the lobby. As she peered out the door, she wasn't quite sure where to go.

Blinking, she scrabbled over to the main desk. The same lady from last night was sitting there, yawning tiredly, like she had just stepped in for the night worker.

"Ma'am? Do you know where the market is?" she asked, on her toes, to peer over the desk.

"Yes… but where are your guardians? Those two nice boys came in with you last night, right?" the blonde asked, uncertainly glancing to the hall.

"I'm supposed to go meet my brothers there." Sakura replied softly, "They told me where it was, but I forgot…" she lied.

The lady smiled. "Ok, you're going to go left outside, walk for a little bit, and you'll be there, honey. But if you don't find you're brothers, then you need to find a shinobi to help you, ok?" she said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura responded, waving good bye as she left the door, before hurrying down the road. Like the lady said, the streets became that sluggish busy of the morning, just like in Konaha, and she made out all sorts of different stands.

Ever so discreetly stuffing two apples from the nearest fruit stand into the pockets of the shorts under her dress she had warn, and continued down the street un noticed, wondering what to get Deidara and Sasori.

As the street became somewhat busier, she saw more kids her age headed in the same direction, and she watched curiously before following- that is, after stashing a few more goods.

She found they were gathering outside a school yard, it must be just before class started. She was about to head away, when a voice called to her, one she didn't know.

"Hi!" she turned to see a short, brown haired girl, running up to her, a few other kids following just behind her. "I like your hair! Do you wanna play with us?"

Sakura nodded, surprised. Play? No one played with her. But, these kids didn't know her history… so she smiled brightly, and before she knew it, she was engulfed in a game of tag that mattered as much as if getting tagged meant death, laughing like a real kid.

She stopped short when she noticed another kid, with bright red hair. He was sitting there on the edge of the playing area, watching with a longing in his eyes. She watched him, and for a second, she pondered if it would be 'cool' to go and invite him…

She watched as a passing couple of parents glared at him hatefully, and she frowned. People were mean, and she wasn't going to be mean too.

She walked over like he just another kid playing their game, and as she approached he looked at her, his eyes a little wide.

"Hi. Do you wanna play?" she asked with a smile, extending her hand.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then looked beyond her. She turned her head, to see the group of four she had been playing with were staring at her like she was crazy.

"Don't talk to him!"

"He's a monster!"

"Don't you know he'll kill you?!"

She blinked at them, but turned back to him. "do you wanna play with just me, then?" she asked, smiling again.

He blinked, shocked, but nodded, taking her hand and she pulled him off the ground.

"Great. Well, your it!" she giggled, poking him in the arm, and darting behind the tree he had been sitting under.

He attempted to follow her, but she giggled and kept circling the tree. He lunged the other way, and she caught the smile creeping onto his face as she circle in the other direction.

The other kids went back to their own games, still looking at her like she had gone insane.

She went through tag, getting caught multiple times but getting him back, before they were both tired when they started running around crazily. They settled back under the tree, and she smiled. "You're pretty fun for a monster!"

"What's your name?" he asked, looking at her with dark ringed sea foam eyes, tipping his head to the side, revealing a cute love kanji.

She poked it, grinning. "My name's Sakura, Love~" she said happily, giving him the new nickname by the tattoo. "What's yours?"

Despite his initial shock at the little name she had dubbed him, he smiled shyly back. "Gaara."

"Sakura!" she looked up, to see Deidara running to her, panting, like he had searched the whole town. "You're not- *huff* -supposed to run off- *huff* -like that!" he scolded in between his breathless pants. "We were supposed to go look for you-know-who, yeah!"

Sakura blinked, looking down at Gaara when she stood up. She fished in her pocket, pulling out an apple, and tossed it to him.

He caught it, and looked up with this adorable disappointed look on his face. "Do you really have to go, Sakura?" he asked.

"Sorry, Love. But I'll be back! Us monsters have to stick together, right?" she said with a grin.

He blinked, "us?"

Sakura grinned, "Yup, so I'll see you here later today, ok, Love?" she asked, kissing the top of his messy red hair. "I just have to help my brothers first, but we'll meet later! It can be the monster club!"

He smiled back, a blush rising to his cheeks, "ok, Sakura-chan!"

She smiled, waved, and caught up to Deidara, who was waiting a few paces away.

He smirked at her, taking her hand. "Make a new friend when you snuck out, eh?"

She nodded, glancing back to wave with her free hand. Gaara waved back. "Were the demon club, Dei-chan!"

"Demon club." He repeated, as if tasting the name, as he glanced back with narrowed eyes. "Suiting for you, anyway, hmm." He chuckled.

Sakura giggled back at him, glancing up to see the sun wasn't quite a quarter of the way across the morning sky quite yet.

"I got breakfast, Dei-chan!" she said happily, pulling another apple out of her pocket and handing it to him.

He smirked, "you don't have any money… aw, your Dei-Dei's little criminal!" he cooed, scooping her up, and twirling her once, before speeding down the road to get back to the inn.

She laughed again, pulling out an orange for herself when she got back down.

When he did set her down, it was at the table in their little room, where an unhappy Sasori sat,scolding her as she attempted to peel her fruit. He gave up the scolding when she pouted cutely at the orange, and sliced it swiftly with one of Deidara's kunai. (His are poisoned, remember?)

While she ate the small slices, she listened to the pair going back and forth about info gathered on the Chinchuriki. Facts like he was the Kazakage's son, that he was hated among the community because of his sand-related powers that protected him, that he couldn't sleep.

But, Deidara stated a little fact, "I got that his name was Gaara, un."

"Love?!" she gasped, "Love is the one tails?!" she gapped, swallowing her orange bit carefully.

Sasori looked utterly confused at her speech, while Deidara jaw dropped. "The kid you were playing with his Gaara?"

Sakura nodded, stunned. Then she smiled, "I get to play with Love later today after school!"

The artist pair exchanged a glance. "Sakura." Sasori stated. "We need you to test if Gaara is the Gaara were looking for. You have to send something at him, so it will hit him. If something weird happens, then he's the one tails. Ok?"

Sakura nodded. She smiled, excited, "I can't wait to play with Love again! He's so fun, and if we take him with us, he can be my friend forever!"

The rest of his day passed in a blur, as he waited in anticipation for classes to end, and when the bell rang for dismissal, he hurried down to the tree he had always sat under, the teddy bear he wasn't allowed to have in class would always be awaiting him, he took it anywhere he could.

He grabbed it, sitting down, holding it tight, and waited.

He waited longer.

Then longer.

He frowned, worriedly, as the last of light was fading from the sky, the first dessert stars shining bright over head. He sighed, ready to cry. Too good to be true.

She wasn't going to come.

He clutched his teddy bear tighter. It was just a lie, she was at home eating with her family, having forgotten about him. Honestly, it had been dumb to assume they were actually friends. He had never seen her before here, for all he knew, she could have left the village because she was a travler.

Until, he noticed, she was right there.

She stood over him, looking down at him, her head tipped to the side. Her short, silky hair reflecting the dim light of moon rise.

"are you ok, Love?" she asked in that familiar voice, and he realized the breeze was really strong on his face, too cold. He had been crying.

He whipped his cheek, standing up. "I-I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm fine."

She giggled, "It's ok to be sad, silly! It just means you're a person!" she said lightly. Then she paused thoughtfully, "which is weird, because were the monster club."

He smiled, not really caring if he was a monster right now, if it meant that he had a friend from the monster world. "Why are you a monster, Sakura?" he asked, becoming curious.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Because I can do this." She muttered something with her hands in a weird technique, then her hair grew bright red and her eyes glowed ominously pink like her hair had once been.

"Holla~! Welcome to the demon club~!" the raspy voice laughed, echoing. Her hands fell back down, and her eyes adored the green orbs and her hair faded pink again.

She giggled at his shocked expression, and he heard a tint of anxiety in it. He smiled, reassuringly. "That was pretty cool, Sakura-chan!"

She smiled brightly, and then looked thoughtful. She picked up a rock, and pelted it at him.

He didn't flinch, and watched as sand washed up to block it. He smiled as it dropped away, and Sakura replaced it, awing over the san that formed a little blockade around his face, where the rock would have his.

"That's so much cooler than my thing!" she gasped, poking at the sand shield.

He smiled, taking a hand full of sand, and held it up. It moved around in her hand when he poured it in, hardening and mutating in her grasp, until it formed a butterfly.

It flapped its wings, and took off his hand, to land on her shoulder. She gawked over it in amazement, and he grinned at the smile that reached ear to ear on her face.

She held it up in one hand, gave a little bounce, and it fluttered up into the air, before it was caught in a breeze and it blew away into little grains again.

When he looked back down, she wasn't smiling. She looked a little sad. But the face was gone, and she grinned again.

"Oh, hey Gaara! I snuck us some food from my brother's stock! You want to try some? Dei-chan makes a good Dango~!" she said cheerfully, pulling out a box container. She handed him a light green orb, pulling out a pink one for herself.

They chatted together laughing, eating the sweet snack.

But when he had finished, she looked at him with that sad face. His vision blurred for a second, he toppled over. He watched, on his side, two forms appear in front of him.

Sakura crawled over, sitting him up against the tree. "I'm sorry, Love. But they told me this was the only way." She explained with a sad smile.

"He'll be fine, Saku-chan, yeah." The blonde who had picked her up earlier reassured.

Another figure picked him up, and when he glanced at the face, he felt he should recognize it.

"Please be careful, Sasori-chan." Sakura fretted, and Gaara's eyes dilated.

Sasori? They had just been talking about him in class two days ago. He had become rouge after creating all his amazing puppets in Suna, and he had joined Akatsuki.

As he was tossed over Sasori's shoulder, he saw the black and red cloak, and saw Sakura's black dress with the red sash.

She had been one of them.

They had never been friends.

She had just baited him…


	7. love is stupid

**Growing Up Akatsuki**

Gaara, through the whole trip, was conscious. He assumed that his captures had found out about how he couldn't sleep, so in all reasoning, Sakura had been right. The only way to get a poison or drug into him was through food, and the only way to keep him from fighting back without releasing the demon in him was through paralyzer. It was the only way.

And through the trip, he was carried over Sasori's shoulder, or at night, watched by the sleepless shinobi. The other one, Deidara, he had learned, was in charge of watching Sakura.

Sakura. He mentally crawled up into a little ball in his head, disappointed. His first friend, whom he had only known for a day, just wanted to kidnap him. He was a weapon, a failed weapon, and a piece of property.

She had probably faked that whole demon thing, Genjutsu of sorts. He was still the only monster, still alone in a world that wasn't his own. One that had been led on, by only a little game of tag and drugged by a dango.

He gave her props only for her acting. Acting like she had wanted to be his friend. Acting like she actually liked him. Then acting sad for him. Acting like she wished for another way.

Through the whole trip, she would convince Sasori to let him have an extra sweet with his meal when he was temporarily allowed to use is mouth. She would fret over his care, that he was comfortable when Sasori put him down for the night.

She was a good actress. He could only wonder what part they wanted her to play in the future, what with having her continue to be so impressive with the act. He almost believed she did care.

When they finally returned to a grey, raining village, the citizens who practically worshiped Akatsuki of Ame all line the streets, watching in awe.

"Who is the boy?"

"Isn't that Shukaku?"

"Is he is to be a playmate to Sakura-hime?"

"Oh! Look! There's the princess now!"

"Princess?" Sakura asked, looking to Deidara, who held her hand as they walked the streets to Pein's tower.

Deidara smiled down widely at her. News of Pein's daughter had spread as they were gone. "Yes, Sakura, you are Princess of The Rain now. Where as you father is the God of Rain, and your mother is Rain's Paper Angel." He explained.

Sakura looked up at him, then around, her face a mash of surprise and awe. They listened on to comment after comment, heading on.

"What could Pein-kami want with the demon of Suna's dessert?"

"Maybe Sakura made friends with him on a mission."

"Yes, yes, Sakura-hime is so sweet, she deserves her friends."

"It could always be one of those arranged marriages."

"They would make such a cute couple."

"But is it safe to have Shukaku in the village?"

Sakura blinked. These villagers had vivid imaginations. They went from wondering about Gaara, to her having friends and marriages at the age of 6, and back again.

The whole thing felt so weird for her. She was used to being stared at… but not like this. Before it was hate and anger, now it was adoration. They loved her…

A few other kids dashed out of the crowd, smiling excitedly at her, most of them a little younger than her, maybe 4 or 5. "Sakura-hime!" "Sakura-chan! Will you and Shukaku play with us?" "We wanna play with you, Sakura-hime!" "With Gaara and Sakura!"

She didn't know how to respond, she was completely bewildered. Sure, a couple of kids who didn't know her name or past in Suna wanted to play. But here was a group of kids, who knew her, and wanted to play with her? They wanted to play with her so much that they over looked the obvious danger of the restless demon in the boy Sasori was holding, as well as her own pair of demons.

"Maybe later?" she asked, forcing a big smile. They bounced excitedly, abuzz with excitement.

She blinked her surprise as they hurried away to Deidara. "Why would they want to play… with _me_?" she asked, completely bewildered.

Deidara smirked at her, "are you kidding? You're adorable! The people love you, Saku-chan. Rain loves all its people." He stated, swinging the arm he held joyfully.

The pinkette smiled, then looked to Gaara, slung over Sasori's shoulder. "Will they love Gaara, too?" she asked softly.

"They will."

Sakura turned her head in surprise, to see Pein and Konan walking down the street. The murmurs of praise for her adoptive mother and father made her heart warm as they approached, and Pein smiled when he stood in front of her. The murmurs speed up around them, as if no one had seen him smile in public before.

"You did a good job, Sakura-hime." He said, patting her head and rubbing her hair. Her eyes sparkled with joy, and Konan came up next, sweeping the pinkette into her arms. "My little princess~" she cooed, and 'awww's echoed from the crowd.

And with that, they all continued back home.

Akatsuki's base had been moved while they were gone, to the top levels of the Rain's kage tower. It was by far the tallest; two elevators were now designated for Akatsuki use only. Pathways connected buildings at all elevations, stairs leading from the upper most levels to walkways a few stories down, all of them made of metal grates and hand rails so the water wouldn't flood the paths as it always rained.

The top two levels were made Akatsuki-only, and the third was often swarmed with people either here to see the kage, hire Akatsuki for a mission, or- kids wanting to play with Sakura.

Sakura's knew room was on the top floor, next door to Pein and Konan's bedroom/office combo on her right. On the left side of the pinkette's room, was Gaara's new room. And Sasori and Deidara had the rooms across from both her and her demon-Love. The others all had bed rooms on the second floor.

The kage tower was very unique in design. The circular center was empty, from first floor to the top until you hit the roof. Each floor had a ring-like hall, where the rooms were, except only on the north side. On the south side of all the floors except the top, there were the elevators and stairs. Instead of a wall, there were hand rails separating occupants from the 162 floor drop. A skilled ninja, who resided to the top, could jump down from the highest floor unharmed, and reach the top in 6 or 7 leaps up the railing-sided half of the circle.

And because the north side was so much heavier with all its rooms, the south side's outside had the big face carving with a tongue perch, where Pein's office was stationed. (If you don't know about the tower's face, look up a few pictures of Pein or something, you're bound to find it)

So, as Konan leapt up the middle along with the others, Sakura in her arms, the pinkette gawked as she peered down to the tiled reception area's floor as it grew further away. In 5 leaps, she set Sakura down and watched as Pein leaped up beside them, holding Gaara, joining them on the top floor after taking the child from Sasori, most likely getting the anecdote from him as well at the same time.

"Ok, Saku, let's go get you some lunch, you and Gaara, ok?" Konan asked with a smile.

Sakura bounced excitedly, nodding franticly. She hurried over to Gaara, who was set on the floor against the wall and drooping like a rag doll.

With a pleading look to her father-figure, Pein sighed, and pulled out a murky yellow liquid in a small glass vial. Getting on to one knee, he tipped back the Chinchuriki boy's head, gingerly emptying the contents into the red headed child's throat. "Give it a few seconds, Sakura-hime. He'll be good as new." Pein told her gently.

Sakura bounce in excitement, and Konan picked up the one-tailed holder. The pinkette bounced after Konan with a giant grin. "Gaara-kun told me his favorite food was Gizzard~!" she chirped happily. "Do we have that, mom?"

Konan paused at the word mom, suddenly glowing with warmth and pride, Pein smirking behind them where he had been left with Sasori at his blue haired love's reaction. The bluenette looked to the pink haired girl with a wide smile, "of course we do; and under the circumstances we don't, I'll make sure to tear the throats out of every butcher in Ame until I find Gaara some. And, Sakura, to make it all the better, I'll make syrup dumplings."

Sakura jumped excitedly at her favorite food, and then paused, "mom, what is gizzard?"

…

…

…

Gaara shifted for the first time since his being drugged, from where he was in the blue haired woman's grasp. Konan blinked, pausing to look down at the boy. She gently got to one knee, sitting him down on the floor, Sakura hurrying up to put a hand behind his back to support him some when Gaara struggled to keep the position.

"Are you okay, love?" the pinkette asked worriedly.

He kept his sea foam eyes to the floor for a second, contemplating. She had remembered his favorite food… did she actually care? No, she was spying on him; of course she would memorize what he had said. But… he just didn't think she could be _this_ good of an actor… she was almost too happy about him coming to stay with her.

Plus, she had called this woman mother. If they were taking him solely for the purpose of being a weapon, then he doubted they would let a deadly monster be in the arms of such an important person after giving him the anecdote. Even toddler Gaara knew enough about Akatsuki that they weren't stupid enough to do so.

"Fine…" he murmured, still not certain WHY he was here.

Sakura's bubble giggles were heard in his ear when he felt both her arms around him, much to his wide eyed surprise, even if his sand was between her arms and him. "Come on, Love, mom says you can have gizzard!"

"ok." He agreed slowly, and the pinkette too his hand in her right.

The pinkette offered her left hand to her mother, and Sakura pulled them both joyously down the hall. "It's going to be so fun, Love, we get to live next to each other now~! We can have sleepovers with ghost stories and we can invite Dei-kun and Saso-kun or mommy or daddy and-and we can put on a play or we can-" she cut herself on to take a deep breath before rattling off more fun activities that couldn't help but make the red head smile slightly.

Even if this was all fake, you couldn't help but smile when Sakura was so… cheerful. It made him wonder so much about why they would tell her to play this role. Why? He REALLY could come up with a reason for Sakura's bubbly personality; he was already captured and kidnapped. What more could Sakura's disguise do?

Vaguely, he wondered if his father noticed he was gone yet. Two nights had passed. And if his father noticed, what would he do? Would they even search for him? Or would they just… pretend he had never existed? They would be glad the monster was gone.

Sakura was a monster. Or at least she said she was. These people loved her. Protected her. When she went missing in Suna, that blonde one looked for her and found her. But would anyone look for him now that he had been kidnapped? No. it wasn't fair; why does she have this love? Why didn't he?

"Love?" he blinked when he realized she wasn't holding his hand, and that they had stopped waking and were in a new room, a comfortable kitchen. Sakura stood in front of him, looking worried, while the blue haired mother was glancing over from where she had started making food.

"Did you lie?" he asked in a hushed whisper, looking at the floor in refusal to meet her eyes.

"No, mommy said she did find the gizzard." She responded, laughing a little. He must have missed her saying that they did find it, and she thought that was what he was talking about.

"No… did you _lie_, did you _lie_, Saku?" He closed his eyes tightly, still looking at the floor, angry that she was thinking about food while he couldn't think about anything but the fact she had betrayed him.

"Sakura isn't a liar, Love, I promise!" the pinkette gasped worriedly, not exactly sure what he was talking about.

"You poisoned me." He muttered, looking up with angry sea foam eyes. "You're a liar."

Sakura shook her head rapidly, "no, Sakura only wanted to help Love! Then Love turned out to be Gaara and Dei-kun said we needed Gaara!"

Konan looked between both of the kids, cautiously ready to attack if something happened, yet still in awe that literally it looked like a great betrayal had happened between a pair of 5 year olds.

"You are a liar." Gaara muttered, clenching his fists, "why should I believe you…"

Sakura's pink brows furrowed, "because we are the demon club…" she whispered softly.

He turned his head from her, "you lied and kidnapped me, I don't wanna be in your club."

The pink haired girl bit her lip with a wall of tears pressing close. "no… don't leave me alone, love… I don't wanna be alone…" sh whispered, completely lost on how her conversation had gone from food… to Love not wanting to be her love anymore.

She didn't want her love to not be her love. She didn't mean to look like a mean person. Sakura only wanted to make everyone happy.

_**Sakura, your fine. Jeeze girl, just calm down.**_

For a second thinking Inner was crazy, Sakura agreeingly took deep breaths. "Love, Sakura's sorry. She doesn't want love to be unhappy, she can tell dad to take you home now." She mumbled miserably, about to head for the door, when Gaara looked up in surprise.

"You… you would?" he repeated, "you would do that?"

She nodded, "mm-hmm. To make Love happy since he doesn't want to be Sakura's love anymore."

To say the least Gaara was taken aback at the implication. _Wa-wait, that's not what I meant._ He shook his head to brush away the alarm at the suggestion. "No, you're not supposed to make me happy, you _kidnapped_ _me_."

Sakura put her hands on her hips, pouting. "Only because daddy told Dei we needed Gaara and then Love turned into Gaara." She retorted, "And if Love isn't happy then Gaara can go home, because Sakura will make her love happy."

The red head was completely confused. He stopped the pinkette in her walking towards the door by muttering, "stop lying…" over and over under his breath.

"Sakura ISNT lying! Sakura will make sure love is happy." She put her hand on the door knob, about to open it, when sand swarmed her hand and freezing it there.

"I don't WANNA go back there!" he declared angrily, "Saku was the only nice person there, but that was because she was lying and she kidnapped me!"

Unable to move one hand, she flailed the other in anger, "Sakura isn't a liar! Sakura is Gaara's friend and Love is Saku's friend! But then love said he didn't want to be here, and then Saku said he could go home, and then he said he didn't wanna go, and now Saku is REALLY CONFUSED! Where DOES Love want to go?!"

Then after brief moment, she added, "and I never lied to Love! Love is Sakura's only friend; Sakura would never lie to him!"

Gaara had opened his mouth to retort when she added on her statement, but he paused, drawing up blanks at the fact that he knew she was also _his_ only friend.

He closed his mouth when thoughts raced around his mind. The fact he had been taken. The continuous pieces of proof to the point that she wasn't just lying. The well known fact that if they looked for him at all it was because Suna still wanted their weapon. The point that he still didn't know why he was here.

He looked up, allowing the sand that had kept the pink girl in place the whole time fall to the floor. "You promise you aren't lying?" he demanded. "You promise you aren't just using me like everyone else?"

He jolted in surprise as she launched at him, her arms pining his to his sides. "You big stupid, you're my love." She mewed, snuggling her cheek against his own.

Hesitating a moment, he closed his arms around her as well, smiling the slightest, ignoring the accusations of a minute past.

Konan's bewildered, awkward looking grin grew a little as she was so utterly confused. _Being a mom for these two… that may be difficult if they look like they want to kill the other then hug it out._


	8. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
